


Finding Companionship

by FicWriter1234



Series: Extremely Late Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Firefly AU, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober 2018, Sex Work, Sexual Content, Time Skips, Wanda is Inara, avengers cameos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicWriter1234/pseuds/FicWriter1234
Summary: Wanda stood at the top of the ramp waiting for her new client. Her tea set was already laid out in preparation for the meeting; she only had to wait for his arrival. The captain stood next to her, feet apart and arms crossed in a deliberately imposing stance. “It’s a new one this time, isn’t it?”





	Finding Companionship

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is a Firefly AU. Wanda is filling Inara’s role. She is a companion. Brief description from the Fandom wiki: “A Companion is a skilled, well-educated and well-respected member of a guild of professional courtesans/entertainers…Registered Companions are culturally well-educated with training in a number of areas, including psychology, music, fencing, and languages, as well as unarmed martial arts.”
> 
> I made this its own story in the Kinktober series because it kind of got out of hand in terms of length. I’ve been working on it off and on for a few months. It also ended up not having too much actual smut. But it fills the sex work prompt. 
> 
> Warnings: Sex work, first time, some smut, mostly implied sexual content

Wanda stood at the top of the ramp waiting for her new client. Her tea set was already laid out in preparation for the meeting; she only had to wait for his arrival. The captain stood next to her, feet apart and arms crossed in a deliberately imposing stance. “It’s a new one this time, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Steve, but you don’t have to do this. Our clients are always carefully checked. I chose him. I’ll be fine.”

“It is my ship, though. I just like to be sure.” Wanda shook her head, but she smiled a bit. Steve had been trying to adopt her since she began renting a room on his ship. He was convinced that she needed more protection than she did, and though he accepted her job and position, it still made him react nervously at times. It was useless to argue with him at these times.

Finally, a tall, thin man with blonde hair approached the ship. “Hello…Miss Maximoff, Captain.” He nodded at them politely and cautiously walked up the ramp. Steve was still glaring at him, but he gave a tight nod in return.

“Welcome, Vision. Follow me.”

“Thank you.”

She walked through the halls, trying to ignore the faces of the others peering out from odd nooks of the ship. She ushered Vision into her room and to her couch in front of the table where the tea was set up. Wanda closed the door firmly behind them. “Please take a seat.” He did so, spine still perfectly straight and hands placed on his knees. “Would you like something to drink.”

“Well, I understand it is traditional, so yes. Thank you, Miss Maximoff.” She nodded and set the water to heat on a small burner. He remained still and silent as they waited for the water to be ready.

“You can call me Wanda. And relax. I won’t bite unless you ask me to.” Though he didn’t blush, his eyes went wide. Wanda thought that perhaps her joke was the wrong tack to take with someone so nervous.

“If you wish…Wanda. How are we supposed to begin?”

“First, we’ll have some tea.” She poured the water to allow the tea leaves to steep. “Then, we can continue anyway you want. We could talk for a while, or I could give you a massage.”

“I would like to talk, please.”

“Okay.” She decided to start with a safe subject. They could ease into this. “Did you have a good trip here?”

“Yes, thank you.” He paused, clearly unsure how to continue. Conversation lulled until the tea was ready. Several small sips seemed to steady Vision. “Wanda, you know what I am, correct?”

“I know who you are, yes. Remember, a companion always chooses their clients.”

“And you know what I really look like?”

“Yes.” She had to admit that she had been intrigued when she had read his file. A synthezoid, the only one of his kind. It had included a note about his identity. It went on to say that his creator wanted Vision to have all the human experiences he wanted. Wanda found his true form compelling, but she understood wanting to hide one’s true self. 

“Do you have a preference as to how I present myself?” His tightly clasped were the only feature that gave away his continued nerves.

“No, whatever makes you most comfortable. This time is for you.”

“Truly?”

“Truly.” He gradually let go of his human disguise, revealing deep red skin interlaced with dull silver metal. Wanda thought he was even more handsome in person. The curves of vibranium suited him. Moreover, the removal of the façade allowed him to relax into himself more fully, not having to pretend.

“Thank you. I am not certain that I would be able to hold the disguise as it is. This is all overwhelming.” Wanda felt relieved that he was comfortable enough to admit that.

“I know. I’ve led plenty of people through their first times. Everyone is nervous leading up to it, but I promise, you are safe here.” She joined Vision on the couch. “May I take your hand?” He nodded, and Wanda began pressing her thumb into his palm, massaging the space between his fingers, before moving onto the other hand. He gradually began to relax more.

“Thank you.” His earnest appreciation of her small gesture and his wide-eyed look were charming.

She chuckled, and Vision looked stricken, eyes falling to his lap. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh at you, but you don’t have to thank me after every little thing.”

“Oh, I…apologies.”

“It’s alright, just let yourself be.” Wanda examined his face, considering what to do next. “Would you like to play a game?”

“Yes, that would be lovely.” She moved to a drawer and pulled out a deck of cards. They passed hours that way, pausing only for drinks and snacks. By the evening, Vision was looking much more at ease and was even becoming smug after a long winning streak.

Wanda eventually grew tired, struggling to hold back her yawns. She packed away the cards. When she returned to the main room, Vision was looking nervous again. “It’s getting late. I can make love to you if you’d like, but if you’d rather wait, you can just lie on the bed with me or read any of my books,” she gestured to her small bookshelf, overflowing with books on philosophy and science and mysticism, along with novels, “while I sleep.”

“I would like to wait. I will remain on the couch if that is acceptable to you.”

“Of course.” She moved under her covers and watched him select a book. When he had chosen and sat down again, he gave her a tentative smile that she returned. “Good night, Vision.” She turned off her bedside lamp, leaving only the small glow from his reading light across the room.

“I hope you have sweet dreams, Wanda.”

When she awoke the next morning, Vision was still sitting on her couch reading a history of the Unification War. He looked up when he felt her eyes on him. “Good morning.”

“Morning, Vision. How was your night?”

“It was very entertaining. I greatly admire your reading selection.”

“I’m glad.” Wanda smiled indulgently at him. It was an unusual compliment for her to receive, seeing as clients were typically more absorbed by her other attributes. She was one of the most sought-after companions throughout the Core and outer planets for a reason.

Stretching luxuriously, Wanda wrapped herself in her robe and sat next to him. Vision turned to her, muscles already tensing. “So…what would you like to do today?” She tried to keep any expectation or coyness out of her voice. It was plain to see that he was not ready, but she would leave it up to him.

“I would like to talk more, if we may.”

“Sure. I’ll get dressed and have some breakfast. Then, we can talk about whatever you want.” They passed the rest of the day alternating between conversations light and heavy and playing more games. Vision taught her one card game that she wasn’t aware of. She fell asleep that night with a smile on her face.

When the morning came, when he was to depart, she woke to him deep in thought. Wanda got herself ready for the day and joined Vision on the couch. He frowned at her regretfully. “I suppose I haven’t been a very good client.”

She immediately shook her head and reached for one of his hands. “Not at all. This is not the first time I have done nothing but keep a client company for a weekend. I would never want you to feel obligated to sleep with me.”

“You never made me think that way. Thank you for your patience.” Vision bit his lip at another unnecessary thanks, but she only smiled at him. “May I make another appointment with you?”

“Of course. I would welcome that.”

“Oh, good. I would like to.”

She bade him farewell at the ramp. He left with a cheery wave, human disguise back in place. Steve looked her over carefully when she joined the crew in the mess. “Honestly, Steve, I’m fine. Relax.”

The others were far less solicitous. They always ribbed her after she said goodbye to a client, but she maintained the confidentiality of her appointments.

\--

Three months later, Wanda stood at the ramp again, this time Natasha was with her. “You’re not trying to protect me needlessly, too, are you?”

“No, I’m just curious. You seem more excited than usual, and I didn’t get a good look at him the last time.”

“No,” Wanda denied immediately, “he’s just sweet.”

“If you say so.”

When Vision arrived, he smiled at Wanda and nodded at Natasha. “Vision, this is Nat. She’s the ship’s second-in-command.”

“Pleasure to meet you.”

“You, too.”

Wanda waved Vision forward. “See you later, Nat.”

“Have fun.”

As soon as they were inside her quarters, Vision put his hands on her hips, checking her face to see if that was okay. She smiled at him reassuringly. “Ever since our last meeting, I have regretted not letting you initiate me into the ways of sexual intimacy.”

“Can’t get me out of your head, huh?” she asked smugly. He nodded eagerly. “Well, we can start making up for lost time. Go sit on the bed. I’ll be right back.”

Wanda stepped behind her screen and removed her outer dress and fluffed up her hair. When she stepped out again in only a corset and an underskirt, Vision was staring at her, not moving a muscle, eyes wide. She sashayed toward him, letting his eyes follow the sway of her hips. She sat next to him, leaving a few inches of space between them.

“I know this is your first time having sex, but have you ever kissed someone before?” Vision shook his head mutely. “Okay. Do you want me to kiss you?” He nodded, still lost for words.

Wanda placed her hands on his neck to draw him down to her. She began with a few gentle pecks to his lips, gradually adding a touch more pressure. When she pulled away to examine her handiwork, Vision was still motionless. “Okay?” He nodded again. She kissed him softly a few more times, and he still hadn’t moved. “You’ll tell me if you change your mind, right?”

“Yes. I am sorry I have become so inarticulate. I am not used to being touched, but I like it.”

“Good. No need to apologize.” She moved to straddle his lap and gauged his reaction. His eyes went wide, and Wanda noted his visible swallow. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she leaned forward to kiss him again. After a few more moments, Vision began to move his lips against hers.

She broke away to ask, “May I take off your shirt?”

Vision nodded and raised his arms. She pushed the fabric up his body, sliding her hands along his stomach as she did so. Once that obstacle was removed, Wanda laid him back against the cushions.

She placed a kiss in the hollow of his throat, under the patch of vibranium along his neck. Wanda grinned as she moved down his chest and stomach. Every muscle tensed under her lips. Sliding her mouth along the waistband of his pants, she opened the button. When she looked up at Vision, he was staring at her. She smiled at him and gave a brief squeeze to his knee.

“I’m going to take off your pants now.” At his nod, Wanda worked off the rest of his clothes. Sitting next to his hip, she asked, “May I touch you?” Vision nodded again. He gasped at the feeling of her hand wrapping around him. His eyes fell shut as she continued to stroke him teasingly. She worked her free hand between her legs to prepare herself.

After several minutes, Wanda removed a condom from her bedside table and rolled it over Vision’s cock. He finally opened his eyes when she hovered above him. She took a moment to ensure that he did not change his mind at the last moment. Noting her hesitation, Vision settled his hands on her hips and said, “I am ready when you are, Wanda.” She needed no more reassurance to lower herself onto him, appreciating the awe on his face. She rocked against him steadily in contrast to the way his hips jerked with no rhythm or control. Only moments later, she saw his pleasure crest and felt him soften within her.

Wanda climbed off of him and collapsed on the bed, unsatisfied but receiving second-hand enjoyment from her client’s obvious bliss. Vision’s eyes had closed again, a helpless grin spread across his face. After a few moments, though, his face fell, and Wanda frowned. His eyes were full of apologies. “I am sorry I did not please you.”

She grinned at his show of concern. “It’s alright.” Wanda rolled slightly to face him, resting her hand on his cheek. “That’s not unusual for a first time.”

He tentatively placed his hand on her stomach. “I would like to. If I can.”

“I’m sure you could.” She grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast, showing him how she liked to be touched. Next, she encouraged him to move his hand to her other breast. Wanda slid his hand down her stomach. She guided the movement of his fingers as they stroked her. After a few minutes, Vision began to get the hang of her preferred motions, and she closed her eyes, letting herself drift in a fantasy of her last truly great orgasm.

Vision’s touches were still tentative, but she allowed him to explore her at his own pace. Wanda could feel herself getting closer to her climax. She finally joined him by pressing her thumb against her clit. She came undone, moaning loudly. Vision pulled his hand from her and looked at her face anxiously. “Was that satisfactory?”

“Very.” After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Wanda added, “Would you like to take a shower?” Vision nodded. Once they were done, she slipped out into the mess to grab some snacks and water. When she returned, Vision was browsing through her bookshelf. They spent the rest of the evening much as they had during their previous meeting.

When Wanda’s eyelids began to droop continually, she excused herself to complete her nighttime routine. Approaching him again, she brushed her hand against Vision’s cheek, watching his eyes flutter closed. “Would you like to come to bed tonight, or would you rather read again?”

He looked up at her as he grasped her other hand. “I will read.” She nodded and tucked herself in. After murmured good nights, she snuggled into her covers, so that the glow of the lamp was barely visible.

The next morning Wanda smiled at Vision across the room, still in the same position she had left him in the previous night, but with a new book in his hands. “How are you feeling today?”

“Wonderful. And you?”

“Great.”

\--

Wanda grinned at the soft knock she heard on her door. She rearranged her limbs slightly to rest at the best angle and propped herself up on one elbow, with a hand under her chin. “Come in.”

Vision opened the door and slipped inside. She was gratified by his stare on her exposed body. He did not speak for several moments. “Uh, Captain Rogers said to meet you here.” He remained stock still.

“That’s right.” Wanda patted the bed next to her. “Aren’t you going to join me?”

“Oh, yes. Of course.” Vision stepped forward.

“You could take your clothes off first.” She eagerly watched him undress from this new vantage point. Throughout the past year of their meetings, she was usually the one undressing him, her focus pulled from appreciating the expanse of his crimson muscles. But this time she let herself enjoy the slow revelation of his skin. Vision started off uncertain. His gaze remained on his fingers undoing each button methodically. But when he looked up to see her avid stare, his features relaxed, his movements growing more fluid and tantalizing.

When Vision joined her on the bed, Wanda pulled him into a kiss.

\--

Wanda was not concerned the first time she thought about Vision while she was with another client. It was not unusual, and after two years of seeing Vision regularly, she had taught him very well if she did say so herself.

The next time she saw him, Wanda greeted him with a beaming smile that he returned. Vision was in his natural form. Ever since the one time that he had forgotten his disguise when they joined the crew for a meal, he had no longer bothered to hide his true self when he visited her. She was happy to see him so relaxed among her friends. Inside her room, Wanda and Vision engaged in their usual idle chit-chat before getting down to business. “So, have you put your skills to good use yet?”

His look of alarm led her to put her hand on his shoulder in reassurance. “No, no. I…I have accompanied a few ladies on dates at Tony’s insistence, but I have not met anyone with whom I would like to be that intimate.” If someone forced her to be honest, Wanda loved the thought that Vision had only chosen to be with her.

Guiding his back to the mattress, she began to unbutton his shirt. “But you still like being intimate with me?” She glanced up at him through her lashes, gratified at his eager nod.

“Always, Wanda.” She shifted her attention to opening his belt and undoing his pants.

\--

Wanda tried not to bounce as she waited for Vision. When he arrived, she led him through the corridors, greeting the other crew members as they came across them. They waited until they reached her room to embrace.

Today she could tell that neither of them were in the mood for talking. It had been longer than usual since his last appointment. Vision soon urged Wanda back against her door. His hands came up to caress her jaw as his body pressed against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Wanda gasped when he lifted her legs with his hands secure under her thighs. Her legs automatically locked around his hips. He used their new position to carry her over to the bed.

Vision gently laid her down and gazed at her. Before she knew it, her clothes disappeared, the sudden rush of cool air making her nipples harden. Wanda stared up at him. “Since when can you do that?”

“I have always been able to do that, but I have chosen to wear conventional fabric because removing clothing manually is very pleasant.” She melted at the hungry look in Vision’s eyes. “Most of the time. However, sometimes it is preferable to expedite the process.” He let his own clothes dissolve and lowered himself to kneel between her thighs.

\--

Vision helped Wanda out of her dress, and she slid backward against the pillows. He joined her, and she pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips glided together, Vision’s hands cradling her body. He eventually raised his head so she could take a breath. He frowned when he looked over her shoulder, and she glanced in the direction he was looking. A hat and walking stick from another client who enjoyed the paraphernalia of an earlier time lay on her dresser.

“I can move that if you want,” Wanda said, running her hands over his shoulders. He turned his attention back to her as she wanted. “Most clients don’t like visual reminders that I see anybody else.”

Vision’s slow smile surprised her. “That is unnecessary. I am well aware of your job.” He pressed a kiss to her neck. “It is enough for me that you agree to our continued appointments.” His lips moved along her jaw and up to her lips.

When she pulled away, she said, “As long as you want. You’re my favorite client.” Wanda closed her eyes and winced as soon as the words were out of her mouth. She barely admitted such feelings to herself, though she knew it to be true, let alone out loud. It was frowned upon and considered unwise in companion circles to develop that level of fondness.

“Truly?” She was torn between amusement and sadness. Only Vision could doubt that she cared about him after five years of seeing each other regularly. Wanda knew that it was dangerous to think that they shared more than they did, to forget the true nature of their relationship. But when he looked at her with such guileless appreciation or told her his secret fears, she could not deny that her feelings had escaped her.

She said nothing of that to Vision, settling on a simple, “Yes.” His face relaxed once he heard the certainty in her voice. “Just don’t tell anyone. I’m not supposed to have favorites.”

“Nothing that happens between us ever passes my lips, Wanda. I assure you,” Vision said softly.

“Thank you.” Normally, she would be somewhat skeptical of a statement like that, but she could not doubt the particular earnest care that infused his words. She leaned into him further, cupping his jaw and watching his eyes flutter closed. “Is there anything particular you want to do today?”

“I just want to be with you.”

That night they ate dinner in the mess with the rest of the crew. Her clients didn’t normally interact with the rest of the ship, but as her current longest regular client, Vision was really getting to know them. The crew in turn accepted him readily.

When they retired to her room, Wanda said in a tone that she hoped he would take for casual, “Will you stay with me the whole night tonight?”

“If you wish.” She performed her nighttime rituals. Once they were both settled on the bed, she cuddled against his side, and he wrapped his arms around her. She fell asleep to the soothing, supernaturally even rhythm of his synthetic heartbeat.

Wanda woke to Vision reading beside her. “What’s the choice today? I would have thought you’ve finished most of my books already.”

Vision startled a bit at the sound of her voice but smiled warmly down at her. “Uh, I brought one from my home. It’s called the _Kama Sutra_ , an old Earth guide to the most pleasing sexual positions.” It was endearing how nervous he still got sometimes when they talked about sex.

“Pick up any good tips?” Before he could answer, Wanda surged forward to kiss him.

“Perhaps a few.” She dragged her lips down his neck. “But I…uh…are you tired from yesterday?”

She smiled at him, following the same path with her fingertips. “No, I’m not. You have me intrigued.”

“Oh.”

“We have little enough time together as it is. We might as well take advantage of it.”

His smile grew more confident. “In that case,” he flipped to a specific page and held out the book to her, “how do you feel about this?”

\--

Wanda placed a video call to the number that Vision had given her some time previously. It had been over four months since he’d contacted her. She wanted to talk with him about the decision she’d come to. A man with dark brown hair and a neat goatee appeared on the screen. She frowned. “Hello. My name is Wanda Maximoff. I’m looking for Vision. He said he could be reached at this number.”

Upon closer inspection, the man looked haggard, with deep bags under his eyes. He looked like he could do with a few square meals and forty-eight hours of sleep. “ _The_ Wanda Maximoff? The companion that I helped set him up with?” His face lit with glee.

“Yes,” she said stiffly. She presumed that this man must be Tony. “May I speak to him?”

His face fell, and he slumped. “Unfortunately, no one can speak to Vision.” He rubbed a hand over his face and continued, “We don’t know what happened. One day he collapsed, and no one could rouse him.”

Her heart stuttered. Not again; she couldn’t lose anyone else. “Is there anything I can do?” Wanda hated the way her voice wobbled and broke on the last word.

“Are you an expert in biomechanical engineering?” Tony asked sardonically.

Wanda bristled at his tone. She did not like his arrogance. “Will you please at least call me if his condition changes?”

“Alright. Just one more thing before you go.” His face softened, and Wanda almost had a feeling of whiplash. “Vision really looks forward to your visits. He refuses to talk about them, but he’s useless a few days before and after every one. I never see him smile so much. I’m glad he has someone else to be worried about him.” Wanda didn’t know what to say to that so she said nothing, merely gave him her contact information and disconnected.

Wanda continued her preparations to move to the training house. She absorbed herself completely in developing new routines, keeping at bay the terror that gripped her every night that neither Tony nor Vision contacted her. Several weeks after she got settled, a call from a familiar number finally came through for her. When Vision’s face appeared on the screen, she hardly dared breathe. “Vizh?”

“Yes, I am here.” He paused but then continued in a rush, “And I cannot adequately express how good it is to see your face and hear your voice.”

“It’s the same for me, Vizh. I was so worried!”

“I am well. Tony and his associates were able to restore me. He said that you wished to speak with me.” His last few words rose slightly in question.

“Yes, I wanted to tell you that I have moved to the main training house on Sihnon, and I am no longer seeing clients.”

“I understand.” He paused, obviously struggling to maintain control of his expression, not getting what she was really trying to tell him. “Thank you for informing me. I have treasured the opportunity to be your client, and I wish you well in your new endeavor.”

He made as if to sign off, but Wanda stopped him. “Vizh, there’s more. I was also hoping that you would visit me here. There are a few other things I’d like to talk to you about. In person. I thought maybe we could come to a new arrangement.” It was beautiful to see new hope dawn on Vision’s face.

“We are in the end stages of an important project right now, but I will be available at your convenience in three weeks.”

“That’s fine.” They set a meeting time, and Wanda couldn’t stop smiling to herself when they ended the call.

\--

A trainee ushered Vision into Wanda’s quarters. As soon as the door closed behind them, he dropped his human disguise and reached for Wanda’s hands. “I am happy to see you.”

“Me too.” But instead of pulling her close, he dropped her hands, looking at her uncertainly.

“What did you wish to speak about?”

“Take a seat first.” He sat on the plush couch she indicated. “I know you don’t usually eat or drink, but would you like to try this tea? It’s delicious.”

“Yes, I will.” They sipped at their drinks for a few minutes. “May I make a confession, Wanda?”

“Always, Vizh.”

“I was nervous when you said that you were no longer seeing clients. I thought at first that it meant we could not see each other any longer, but I did not know how to interpret the rest of our conversation.”

She reached out to draw his face toward her. “That’s not what I meant. I was ready for a change, but I hope we can still see each other. I want to be with you for real.”

“Oh,” he whispered in quiet wonder, “I had not thought to hope for that.”

“Well, it’s up to you, of course,” she said, not really feeling any doubt at his decision, “but I’ve been hoping for it.”

“I happily accept your proposal, but there is much we need to discuss.”

Wanda cut him off with a kiss. “I know, but it’s been a long time, and I’d really like to make love to you properly first.”

“Oh, yes.” He let Wanda lead him to her bed and push him gently back on the ornate covers.

“Now might be a good time to use your particular skills.” She drew his hand up to tug on the neckline of her blouse. Vision’s small smile lit up his whole face as he followed her suggestion.


End file.
